


Centuries

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Romance, Vikings with a twist, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: He just wanted to work...but a typhoon changed all that





	1. Intro

This typhoon was stronger than any other he had experienced before. Ravi was staying late in his studio, working on his next mixtape, ignoring the wind blowing outside. Right before he could click save, the power cut out.  
“Fuck!!”  
Ravi scrambled for his phone, turning on the flashlight. Thankfully Badass was back at the dorm with Ken so he didn’t have to worry about him. With a heavy sigh, Ravi left the studio, already giving up on using an umbrella. As he walks down the streets, the wind begins to pick up even more, the rain pounding down. He can’t look up. What’s the point? He can’t see three feet in front of him anyway. Which is why he didn’t see the truck barrelling towards him….


	2. Where am I?

Smoke filled his nostrils as his eyes opened. Groaning, Ravi looks up to see a whole village up in flames before him. The wooden structure creaks as the fire eats it up. He yelps as pieces fall off near him.   
“What was that?!” A gruff voice shouts in the distance. Ravi’s heart is pounding. He scrambles to his feet, running towards the forest behind him.   
“AH!” Rope wraps around his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. He flips over to see an overly buff viking looming over him. An actual viking!  
“What’s this? One escaped?”  
A smile graced his lips as he raised his axe. Ravi stared wide-eyed, frozen in fear. A spear ripped the axe from the viking’s hands.  
“What’s the meaning of this?!” He screeches as a figure approaches the two, “Ryn!”  
They’re wearing a cloak and the hood hides their face from Ravi. The viking stares at her for a moment, “What do you mean ‘don’t kill him’?”  
The hood shifts towards the idol then back to him, “Very well,” he spits, “don’t expect me to carry his ass.”  
He leaves.   
Ravi stares as the viking leaves, calming down a bit before freaking out again. He stares at Ryn.  
Removing the hood, a woman with long, dark, braided hair and dark blue eyes stares at him. She grabs a dagger. Ravi yelps before his legs feel free. He opened his eyes, shocked. Ryn smirks as she stands up, extending a hand to the frightened boy. With shaky hands, he takes it.  
She leads him from the ruined village, but to where they are going he doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised as I was updating this chapter that the chapter title is one of Ravi's songs kkkkkkk


	3. How Could This Happen?

“Spoils from the raid!” Ravi watches from behind Ryn at the back of the room as the viking announces their return. Ravi was anxious beyond belief. Ryn had not said a word during the journey back to the small village. They had walked behind the group, so Ravi had thought she might tell him something, but no. She was silent.  
“I thought I told you no prisoners this time, Vidar,” the chief bellowed (or at least Ravi thought it was the chief due to him sitting in a chair at the head of the hall), “Explain to me why this boy has followed you home.”  
Ravi looks to Ryn before he is yanked and tossed into the center of the hall by Vidar.   
“It seems that Ryn has finally found a slave to claim as her own,” he sneers, “I was going to send him to gods, but our favourite shield-maiden knocked the blade from my hand.”  
The crowd begins to murmur loudly at Vidar’s tale before the chief speaks again.  
“Quiet. Ryn, does he speak the truth?”  
Ravi looks to Ryn, who again says nothing. Instead…  
_Thump!_  
She pounds her sheathed sword on the floor.  
“I see,” he rubs his chin, “Come talk to me.”  
Ryn seemingly glides up to the leader as he holds his hand out to her. Ravi glances around, watching everyone waiting with bated breath to hear what she will say. He can’t see what is being discussed but it’s not long until she turns away and returns to her spot in the back.   
The chief stands, “It is decided. Ryn will take the prisoner as her slave. No further discussion. Now, away all of you.”  
Ravi’s heart drops. Slave. A way of life that was mostly gone in his time. Vidar grabs the rapper’s arm, “Time to prepare you for the lady.”  
_Thump! Thump! _The sword goes again.  
Vidar glares at Ryn, who meets his eye with a dead but venomous stare. He throws Ravi to the ground, “Very well,” is all he spits before stalking away.  
Ryn kneels down Ravi, gesturing for him to follow her once again. As they walked throw the village, he’d be lying if he said a tear did not roll down his cheek.


	4. Wait What?

In the days that followed, Ryn tried showed him how to do everything. When he asked questions over the simplest things(to her at least), she would get frustrated, grab his hand and tap a small rhythm onto his palm. He didn’t understand her, but damn it, he tries. 

She saved his life after all.  
~~~~  
_One Month Later:_

Ryn left early in the morning one day, leaving Ravi very confused when he woke up.  
“Master Ryn?” He called, wandering through the house.

Not finding her, he goes about his chores anyway. First feeding the little amount of livestock, milked the cow, sweeping the house, anything to avoid going to the river to get the water. For as much as he exercised back home, but here his diet had changed drastically and everything was different to the point where he was getting thinner as the days went by. By high noon, he had finished everything he could without the water.

It’s when he’s struggling with the water pails that he notices one of the blacksmiths staring at him.  
~~~~  
“Have you seen anything more pathetic?” Leif says outloud, watching Ravi slowly walk by, struggling with the shoulder pole.  
“Mind your words, Leif. You should know better than anyone not to cross her,” snaps Berrin.  
Leif shrugs, “She went and decided to get a slave after swearing to never have one under her roof. Unless…” He narrows his eyes at Ravi, “Oi. New boy!”  
Ravi trips, falling face first into the dirt, water spilling everywhere, “Shit,” he hisses. He tries to stand up, but slips on the mud. Tears start to well up in his eyes which he tries to rapidly blink away, shaking his head. It’s when feet enter his sight that he freaks and looks up to see Leif holding a hand out to him.  
“Sorry for startling you. Here,” He pulls him up.  
He turns to Berrin, handing him the buckets, “Go refill these for him.”  
Ravi warily looks at him, “Why are you being nice to me?”  
Leif crosses his arms, “Ryn sees something in you. She’s never taken a slave since she came back to the Clan twenty years ago. Plus, you seem alright for a newcomer.”  
“Twenty years?”  
“Didn’t anyone tell you? We’re immortal.”  
Ravi stumbled backwards slipping back into the mud, wide eyes unblinking at the small man right as Berrin returns.


	5. A New Beginning

“What do you mean immortal??” He gasped.  
Berrin snapped to at Leif, “The fuck man? You can’t just drop that kind of info!”  
He shoves the shoulder pole to the smaller man before turning to Ravi. He helps him up and leads him back to Ryn’s house. As soon as they’re inside, Leif takes the water to the kitchen as Berrin helps the rapper into clean clothes. Once changed, they go to the lounge. Berrin sits across from Ravi and Leif leans against the blacksmiths chair. Ravi just keeps staring at the two.  
“Leif, you better continue since y—“  
“What is this place really?” Ravi demands, “How you immortal?”  
The men sigh before Leif takes over, “It’s the Clan’s old magic. We don’t know much about it other than it chooses who to bestow with its power.”  
“Last one to be chosen was Ryn. That was a hundred years ago.”  
“A hundred years!?”  
“Yes. Now listen, do you want help learning how to manage the house?” Berrin leaned forward, “I know you and Ryn have been struggling to communicate.”  
Ravi met Berrin’s gaze, before falling forward, “Yes, please.”  
“Good we should have about two weeks to a month before she returns.”


	6. She's Back

Ravi was chopping firewood with ease when Ryn galloped up to the house, a stag draped over the horse in her lap. As he bowed to greet her, Ravi helped her untie the stag before carrying it to the kitchen by himself. He then returned to take the horse to the stables round the house to remove the saddle and give it some food. Afterwards, he returned to the kitchen only to find Ryn now changed into her daily clothes and cleaning the stag.  
He holds out his hand for her knife, “Dinner should be ready in a couple hours, but I can prepare this for tomorrow.”  
Ryn stares dumbfounded as he takes over. After a minute, she grabs her staff and leaves. Breathing a sigh of relief now that the tension has dissipated, Ravi can focus on the stag.  
~~~~~  
Ravi was almost done skinning the deer when Berrin came in.  
“She’s with Leif, so I figured I’d come help you preserve the stag.”  
The younger sighs in relief, “Thank you. I just need it to keep until tomorrow.”  
“That won’t be a problem. It’s all in the cut and salt.”  
~~~~  
“In your village, what is your job? You never talk about it. Surely you must have had a speciality,” the gruff man asks as he places the salted meat in a medium pot.  
“Umm, I was a rapper.”  
“A wrapper?” Berrin quirks an eyebrow at that, “You wrapped parcels? Were you a post man?”  
“Not exac—“

A staff thuds behind them.

Berrin and Ravi spin to see Ryn glaring at them and Leif cowering behind her.  
“I’m sorry. I tried to keep her longer,” Leif whimpered.


	7. Tension at Dinner

“Now, Ryn, we can explain,” Berrin steps in front of Ravi.

She stares at Berrin for a moment before glaring at Ravi. Ryn spins on her heel and grabs Leif’s hand. As the two leave, Berrin sighs before looking to the rapper, “Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be alright.”

“Alright?! She looks ready to kill me!” Hisses Ravi. Berrin places a hand on his shoulder, before going back to the deer, “Come on, we should get this salted so darn maggots don’t get it.”

~~~~

A couple hours later, Ravi carefully approached his master to let her know that dinner was ready. Leif tells him that he and Berrin will be joining as well. He kept his head down throughout the meal. The guys chatted about the random happenings around the village, updating her with what she missed. She never smiled though, always looking at him whenever he dared to look up at her through his lashes.

It was as the two were leaving that Leif grabbed Ravi’s shoulder, “Ravi, Ryn and I were talking earlier and she wants to take you away.”

“What?” Ravi’s eyes widen as his mind begins to race. Was she going to dump him in the forest? Give him to a different owner? _Kill_ him??

“None of that,” Leif gives him a smile, “She wants to take you away from the village to…”

He looks around before giving Ravi a reassuring squeeze, _‘She wants to train you. I can’t say it out loud, please understand.’_

Leif’s voice echoes in Ravi’s head, startling him.

_‘Yes, I am speaking to you. I’m a telepath. We can talk about this another time. Be packed by tomorrow morning.’_

With that, Leif and Berrin leave the younger standing there, dumbfounded.


	8. Into the Wild

The next morning before sunrise, Ravi meets Ryn at the stables. She’s all set to go but whips her hand out to stop him just as he lifts his foot. Her eyes scan the area with a stern scrutiny before nodding to him to get on his horse. Taking the reins, she races from the stable, Ravi not far behind.

For the better part of the day, the rode across the land. It was weird, he thought to himself, seeing this world before all the development of his time. Here and now everyone has to pull their own weight to survive. There aren’t any shortcuts and definitely no quick journeys.

~~~~~~~

In the early evening, they past through a dense woodland far from the village that she began to slow down.

“Where are we?” Ravi calls as he urges his steed to match her pace.

Of course she didn’t reply as

He followed suit, watching her closely. Dismounting, she guides her horse to the water before taking her saddle off its back. Stepping across the two rocks, she sets it down in a small clearing, one that’s just barely able to hold two tents. Ravi just stands there and watches as she begins to set up a small tent. Just as she’s finishing her’s, he snaps out of it and joins her. Granted his is not the best. He never went camping as a kid, only really ever seeing it done in shows from America, but at least his tent is standing…For now. Glancing over at hers, it was strong and sturdy. Done with practiced hands. One day, he will figure it out, but until then, he’ll just have to deal with how ever it falls.

With camp set up, she bumps Ravi with her bow before taking off. Not having much weapons, he simply trails behind her. After a few minutes, Ryn freezes and kneels down to look at the ground. Upon noticing that her ward isn’t paying attention, she grabs his hand and _yanks_. Ravi falls to his knees and before he can say anything, Ryn takes his head and forces it to looks ahead at the ground.

_Deer prints_.

“Oh, you’re showing me how to track,” he murmurs under his breath. Ryn smacks him on the head and gestures to focus on the trail. Her fingers inspect the track, running along the crisp edge. Her eyes snap up before she begins to move in the direction they faced, keeping low to the ground.

Following the trail for while, they finally stumble across a small doe. Ryn grabs Ravi’s shoulder and pushes for him to get low to the ground. Carefully, she pulls an arrow from her quiver and draws her bow. Taking a deep breath, her fingers release; her aim tried and true as the deer falls to the ground. Walking over to it, Ryn kneels before gently petting the deer’s head while lowering her, almost in thanks or reverence to something. Standing, she gestures for Ravi to come out of hiding. With a nod of her head, she begins to walk back to camp.

Ravi looks between her and the corpse on the forest floor before picking it up. _‘This is going to be a long trip.’_


End file.
